Fleeing of the hell
by enma95
Summary: The history begins in a cinema where two young persons in love had an appointment which was interrupted by something I contain not waited, the assault of the living dead men the young persons were happening for tests to be able to escape of these things, the love and the confidence between them will be a base to be able to survive and find a solution to everything happened.
1. Chapter 1

Fleeing of the hell act 1 " situated between the dead men "

Day on Friday. 6:45pm

a normal day begins for a so called boy, (David Díaz) a calm young person who studies for electronics in university "U.N.I.R" one of university biggest of Zulia-Maracaibo, this young person was going out from this university to fulfill with something very important to his life, him to say to the girl of his dreams (zukimi shibuya) that if they could have an appointment, both were feeling certain loving attraction but none of the two had the value to say what they feel one to other one, the summer heat was beginning and the classes were ending, going out from the institution to house the young person thinks the surprise that when he is going out of the university one thinks with the girl that he gasps, Saying goodbye of his friends, the boy fills with value and the flame to say something special to him, to invite her to go out.

David: (upset) good be late zukimi.

Zukimi: (surprised) hello! As these David ..?

David: (upset) if!

Very well. It hears ... I was wondering if tomorrow you plough something ...?

Zukimi: not! Why?

David: (blushed) only I ask it if you want to go tomorrow with me to the cinema.

Zukimi: (surprised) if! But it is clear if you agree.

David: well! Perfect, what time I happen to you searching?

Zukimi: do not be, anything about 5:00, seem to yourself likely?

David: that seems to you if I look for you at 5:30?

Zukimi: if! It seems to me likely.

David: it will happen to you searching.

Zukimi: he is nice I you will be waiting for you

David: (blushed) good .., that fences in his good, we meet.

Zukimi: bye-bye!

This one itself in the nights, the young person got excited by the situation that It Gets ready lived this in the evenings, imagines many forms in that his first appointment would spend blushed and thrilled what would happen to the following day.

(House Diaz) On Saturday 7:15am

The day begins of the best way, the young person gets up of his bed and is travelled towards the bath, after the face, gun-sight be washing of besides the door of his quarter, is he was finding a calendar with a date marked as " the special day " was this day, he gives himself a good sigh of happiness and one directs the kitchen, note that his parents are not, it walks towards the Icebox and finds a note of his parents;

" NOTICE IN THE Icebox"

= Your father and I cents, we cannot happen the whole day with you for reasons of work, really cents, but the work is a work and so much with your father as me, we will go out late of the work, in the refrigerator he has eaten to warm, has cereal for breakfast, " we love you " look after yourself.

= The boy seizes what his mother him Gets ready written in the note, sits down to eating his cereal and ignites the television of the kitchen, when he sits down speech between yes same and is said;

David: without breast and dad in house it will be one day solitary, but I must not worry! In the night I have something important that to do.

That will be happening in the televisión?

After igniting the televisión, it falls a channel of news, in boy for curiosity it leaves it, and this informative channel was saying

Television: " very good day " I am "Fabiola Vásquez" in last news the science it has advanced to the future, one more step has given to the elixir of the life, some of the biggest companies of Japan, to achieved what in centuries the man has not come, the supplier of the company "trix-falco" to lance to the market a product that assures the reconstruction of the dead cells, so called product (elexium) this product is to test, it will be ordered to the close conditions, he assures that the persons of 3ra age will give him rejuvenation to his bodies, compound called scientific (R.C.M) they pass to have obtained the immortality. It is good news that we bring every day, remain with us in the news of them 12:00, that have a pretty day.

David: (impressed) fence, if it is like that! Very soon we will be walking between dead men in the future, that stupid!

It stops eating and does not give him importance to the news, moves back to his quarter sits down to killing the time playing in his console of game videoes, it was the best way of wait his wished moment, the awaited appointment.

The time falls down and the morning it returns to the evening.

International airport of Japan - Tokyo (10:46am)

In another situation a private jet is for taking off of Japan in flight to the close conditions, the plane was transporting scientists of "trix-falco" with the product and part of compound (R.C.M) was moving to one of the organizations of bigger scientists of USA, to yes the product be approved by judges, the jet was detaching (Venezuela) to his first stop to recharging fuel.

The pilot of plane: (from the plane) we are ready to take off.

Tower of control: (route I remove) clear track, authorized permission.

The pilot of plane: (affirming) understood.

Suddenly one of the hydraulic hoses of the landing gear has been damaged the Controller does not mark to fault and the jet takes off towards Venezuela.

Saturday. (5:00pm)

The boy is in his fourth concentrate in his console of videoes games, loses his concentration cancelling surprised and scared it runs to his bath with the difficulty of being going to douche to be prepared to his appointment, after a shower taking the boy stops preparing and goes out of house to search to zukimi. After coming to the house the boy touches the door, then his eyes it is surprised on having seen the beautiful Japanese girl who was in the door, surprised reply;

David: already these prepared?

Zukimi: clear! Already we can go away.?

David: walking.

David: (surprised) waooo ... today these incredibly beautiful

zukimi: (smiling) jejeje " thank you.

An hour later.

zukimi were thrilled by them of so many persons saw in an alone site, and the girl insists that he should accompany to seeing some showcases, the boy sorrowed about the attitude of zukimi follows it.

Minutes later the private jet than was directing to the close conditions it decides to do the first one recharges with fuel in Venezuela in the airport Maracaibo, Zulia, the tower of control brings his landing, on having received the sign of radio gives him beginning to the landing, activating the landing gear and with little latitude, some of the pilots it notices that some of the landing gears of the right side it was not working, the jet loses the control and smashes against the soil, skidding in the runway then the plane explodes, the equipment of paramedics go towards the jet in flames.

Meanwhile in the mall.

The boys were in the zone of food of the mall, minutes later the boys were looking at the billboard to see what movie they were going to see. To the end they decide and meet on the conclusion of seeing Zombi's movie 3D, after selecting the movie the young persons do row to buy the tickets.

In the moment of the accident.

The firemen and groups of rescue try to diminish the flames, trying to search survivors, a sign of life appears between the flames, the bodies of rescue look for the way of coming up to these person, finally a rescuer comes up to him and extracts it between the flames, after extracting it they give him medical attention, in the moment that they it are attending to the subject it acts in a strange way, the nurses scare, calling in safety body to control the man burned of the explotion bites an official, the people alarm and the man decides to bite another person, other officials decide to aim at him with the pistols trying not to shoot him, they say to him;

Officials: high place! It was refusing or we will shoot him! Do not move " high place!

But the man continued walking towards the officials, they noticed that already he was not a human being, his behavior does not belong to a human being, treated of supporting the order they open fire, shooting at the monster out of control the aim it was neutralized, exhausted of the situation, the rescue team decides to lead affected to a hospitable center to attend his wounds, in the moment the fact that the doctors it are attending to the subject it starts noticing unbearable pain in his body and not for of bleeding, The doctors without finding solution to what it happens to the patient, the patient faints away, the nurses notice that it does not move and take the pulse, it is dead, after a few minutes, the patient wakes up but not as a human being attacking one of the nurses as a cannibal bitting his neck, doing that propagates a new infection.

Minutes later, In the mall.

After the accident, in another situation. The young persons in love her were minutes later seeing the movie, David decides to go out to buy little doves of maize, after going out the young person while it walks is thinking about his plan that it was to confess to the girl, of saying to him that he liked approaching the ticket office of well-known purchase slightly strangly, it was a question of a subject stopped between the way of multitude without doing anything, the young person takes very little importance, after buying the little doves the strange man remained stopped there, in this moment the girl sends E-mail saying:

E-mail of zukimi: hear! Worry! That the best part has just begun ...!

The hurried young person goes again up to the projection room, after which it sits down again he thinks between yes:

David: (thinking) well! My plan goes to the perfection, only I have that it hopes that the movie puts his more terrifying parts and then that is scared will embrace her, if! It is perfect.

I change the destination his course, of way of which the girl hurried and embrace, the young person remains surprised then he smiles and embraces her also, then something extracts of concentration, they were treating each other about a few shouts, he was thinking that it was a part of the movie, was the best moment to say to him what he was feeling between the fear, and he says to him;

David: it hears zukimi, I have to say something important to you, but do not be how to say it to you, it is anything that you and he never said for fear of your response.

But while he was speaking the girl it pulls it for if shirt, the young person saying his last words does not stop speaking and the insistence gets distracted of zukimi and asks him;

David: what happens ...?

The scared girl appears with his finger and says to him;

zukimi: (surprised) gun-sight towards beech ...!

The young person looks up to where the girl said to him that it should look, surprised at something completely strange it is said;

David: (surprised and scared) not " this cannot be happening! It is not possible ..!

zukimi embraces David thinks I repeat and he says to him:

David: do not be afraid ... I am with you.

Zukimi: but that we are going to do

David: let's go out of here.

It decides to go out of the projection room and when it goes out already it was too much late, the mall already was a total disaster, was looking like a lie they could not believe it but it was true, the dead men were walking, fleeing of the panic they hide in one I tend of televisions and rapidly they block the door and the girl realizes that one of the televisions was ignited and he said to the boy:

Zukimi: David! It looks at this..!

David: that is happening?

The young person sees the television, the news of a chaos in the city " the dead men walk"

In the television: you notify importantly, there was an accident in airport of Maracaibo, a bio - terrorist weapon has come untied, is suggested them to support the calmness, it is urgent that evacuen the city, it is a zone of biological quarantine, the authorities are taking charge of the situation, go to a zon ...

The television loses the sign and remains both young persons veering the television surprised and impressed and suddenly David loses the stirrups strikes the table where the television was and says:

David: (furious) " TONGUE IS " what demons it is spending ...!

================ " to be continued" ==============


	2. Fleeing of the hell act 2

Fleeing of the hell act 2 " in search of help"

In the televicion: you notify importantly, there was an accident in airport of Maracaibo, a bio - terrorist weapon has come untied, is suggested them to support the calmness, it is urgent that evacuen the city, it is a zone of biological quarantine, the authorities are taking charge of the situation, go to a zon ...

The television loses the sign and remains both young persons veering the television surprised and impressed and suddenly David loses the stirrups strikes the table where the television was and says:

David: (furious) " TONGUE IS " what demons it is spending ...!

After the disaster. After all that, the young persons were looking for a solution to escape of the terror, the solution of coming up to his homes, coming to the conclusion of going out since be of this place, and they were trying to look for a solution;

Zukimi: but that we can do?

David: first! To try to support the calmness.

Zukimi: (terrified) how you want that I calm down in a moment as this one ..!

David: we cannot despair, only to think about anything rapid.

Zukimi: and if we try to go out for the principal entry.

: it can be that if, but surely these things entered there.

Zukimi: but that we can do...?

David: I do not know it! But already it will happen to me a little.

The young person trying to look for a bulging gun-sight towards all sides, suddenly he meets the only solution, to try to go out for the duct of ventilation that one was finding above of them, he says to her;

David: arrive! This only solution of going out and to move away from these things without they see us.

Zukimi: THAT! And since you claim that we will come even there ..?

David: if it is the only way of going out of here, we will try to do the possible thing to go out.

Zukimi: but be very high!

David: let's look for something that to come.

The young persons look for all sides for something with which to come up to the duct, the girl gives him a solution to the situation aiming at him towards a stairs to be employed at high zones that it was a part of the shop, and he says to him:

Zukimi: David! It looks " there ..!

David: if!, It will be useful.

Zukimi: date hurry!

David: already I know it!

The young person trying to extract the stairs that was caught by a few heavy boxes, the arrival of the monsters surprises them in the window, the scared girl leaves a shout of desperation goes out and says to him:

Zukimi: (scared) " ALREADY ESTAN HERE " rapid ... is a little

David: tongue is they are in the entry, this damned this clogged thing, we go, go, go...

Finally the young person extracts the stairs of the site and places it in the place where they would jump up to the duct of ventilation, the young persons one for one rise up to the duct, the young person decided that the girl was first, the girl raises and withdraws the grid of ventilation and finished of rising, waited for the boy inside the duct, the young person looks backward and realizes that there is in the wall a map of the whole mall and decides to go down for him.

David: wait for a moment!

Zukimi: that you think faeces ..!?

: here below there is a map of the zone.

Zukimi: but the glass was not supporting so much weight!

David: but this our guide to be able to escape.

Zukimi: (scared) I do not want that you fence! I do not want to lose you ..!

The boy listening to the desperate and scared girl, it looks at his face and his tearful eyes, leaves a smile goes out and says to him:

David: do not worry " nothing was happening to myself it will be rapid, it waits here...

Zukimi: (fearful) not! Do not fence!

The young person goes down the stairs and runs up to the map and extracts it of the site and rapidly it returns up to the stairs when suddenly, the girl had reason the glass I do not support the weight doing that the monsters were entering, the young person is slipped and falls to the soil seizing the stairs, the scared girl leaves another shout goes out, the young person rapidly raises the stairs and starts rising, throws the map up to her and the girl catches it, when already it is coming up to the stairs one of the mnstruos was treating it for his right leg and it stops it, the young person tries himself to get away from his hands and finally it release, trying to escape rises and the girl pulls it for his arm stopping it rising and he says to him:

Zukimi: (worried) " never do it to me!

David: I said it to you, you must not worry, I am with you ...

zukimi: almost you kill me of a fright.

David: the good thing is that we are to except.

Zukimi: here the map is.

David: well! Let's look for an exit.

Zukimi: o.k

The young woman with his cellular one that it lights as a lamp and he was saying;

David: let's see " we are in the second floor, if we follow this duct we will be more nearby to the exit, the following local one, this duct happens nearby, we will continue towards ahead we will spend three ducts and then we will continue climbing up to crossing to the right, so! Walking

The girl detains it and says to him:

zukimi: if! But promise me that whatever happens, you should not separate of my...

David: (upset and victorious) if! I promise it to you, it will never leave you.

In agreement to the plan the young persons try to escape, the young person changing direction towards ahead it realizes that the this girl ahead, remains surprised on having seen the back innocently, the upset one lowers the head and continues walking already near crossing where approved the route of the duct starts moving from side to side, surprised at the situation they fall thanks to the imbalance of the duct falling down in another place:

David: (worried) zukimi! Is it nice?

Zukimi: (aching) if, but the arm hurts me.

David: do not move I am going to help you ...

Zukimi: (aching) where are we?

David: it do not be leave me to see the map?

Zukimi: (rubbing his head) do you believe that we work out alive of here?

David: it is not necessary to lose the hopes.

Zukimi: you have reason.

The young person treats an emergency exit as a search, but the girl becomes detached from the look of the young person and gets lost for a moment, when already finally it obtains it and the young person says:

David: already! This local account with an emergency exit let's continue zukimi, zukimi?

The desperate young person starts it searching when suddenly the girl appears with two objects in the hand and says to him;

zukimi: this can use us as something!

David: (filled with enthusiasm) zukimi! _you're a genius!_

(OPPOSING ODJETOS)

1. Fire-extinguisher against fire.

2. Emergency axe.

After having obtained the objects locating, (They) (escape). When they come at the edge of emergency leak that they find with the surprise of more monsters, they run up to the door and raise the emergency insurance as soon as the door is opened, but the girl detains to warn him that the door was opened. The door for safety being against fires is closed with slowness to activate the safety system and the door is sealed, the young person is returned and treats of the door closes the most rapid thing but as soon as it injures to the door. They are started closing and suddenly the hand of a monster appears trying to catch the boy, the young person says to the girl;

David: (seized by the monstruos) STRIKE IT WITH THE AXE

zukimi: I CANNOT! He continues being a human being

David: already he is not like we, already he is not a human being

zukimi: I CANNOT!

David: ALREADY SEIZE IT OF ONE YOU SEE!

Zukimi: (shouting) Haaaaaaa...!

Explanation.

The girl strikes the monster cutting an arm, after this the desperate boy starts running but it is surprised on having seen that the this girl impressed of what the young person gets ready done the awake one of his distraction and he says to him:

The door was going to a safety staircase that was going to give up to the roof, coming to the roof the young person asks the girl for it that the axe happens to him to bolt the door. Being in the roof, after coming tired of running of the monsters, then;

David: we have to go out of this as prompt as possible place the only option that we have is to go to our houses.

In this moment it notices that zukimi was pulled down by the experience for that tuba, looking at his body full of blood and without bearing the silence she starts weeping in his chest, the young person tries to console her and devotes him a bit of hope to continue escaping and says to him;

We will find David: (burning it he says to him) do not worry, very soon we will go out of here and it helps. After it the boy embracing the fixed girl his look to the city that was in chaos, after seeing what was happening embraces the girl even with more force and closes his eyes. David: we will go out of here together.

David: (burning it he says to him) do not worry, very soon we will go out of here and will find help.

After it the boy embracing the fixed girl his look to the city that was in chaos, after seeing what was happening embraces the girl even with more force and closes his eyes.

David: we will go out of here together.

======="to be continued"======


End file.
